Talk:Halo Alpha
Skins? (Post #2) How do you get skins for your userpage? I go to "Skins" under Preferences, and all I see is a big blank. Any help would be greatly appreciated. SkinrLeader of Iconic Crescent 19:21, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :The "skins" tab is for the appearance of the whole site, not your userpage. Presently there is only one skin available on Halopedia, but this will be changing in the near future. 01:45, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Thats what I came here to ask, and I didn't even have to!!!Spec-op sniper058 19:28, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Will there be a monobook skin? Because that would be awesome. Zeldafanjtl 17:47, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :Yes, it should be available as an option. Many of the new social features will appear broken on it, though. 14:05, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Any estimation of when these skins will be rolled out? Zeldafanjtl 04:30, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :The only response we are getting from Wikia is "soon." We have been assured at least one week warning prior to the switch. 15:26, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::Wow, "soon" is taking a while. Can't the admins just change it so that we can choose our own preferences? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 17:26, 14 November 2008 (UTC) WTH is RSC? I just noticed that today, the usual Halopedia address bar logo (which is normally just a Halo "H") says "RSC" (look on the tab and you'll see what I mean). Why is this? SkinrLeader of Iconic Crescent 22:19, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :It may have been your internet browser. Can you try taking a screenshot and post it in for a looksie? Little_Missy - 22:21, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :The favicon is drawn from Image:Favicon.ico. Any problems with its' appearance are likely to be on your end. 05:38, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :Now it's gone... It disappeared a day later. SkinrLeader of Iconic Crescent Help with server Okay, I got the full version of Halo PC. It ran Halo Update, and it says now I have version 1.07. That's great, except now, when I try to join a game (i.e. click Get List), I get the message "An error has occured trying to contact the Gamespy master server." Help! SkinrLeader of Iconic Crescent 02:18, 23 August 2008 (UTC) P.S. I tried to play online on the trial, and it still works. P.P.S. Sorry for all the commenting; I don't mean to sound whiny :( :That would probably be your connection to the internet or it might possibly your internet settings. Check either Halo's Connection settings and the computer's internet settings. Other than that, it might just possibly be the game itself...Little_Missy - 18:30, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Dude, get 1.08 update, i can't cuz of my damn computer but you probly can, i only get 12 servers with 1.07, get 1.08 for them all now. Mr. Halonerd My Talk My FanFic 03:24, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Fail? I just wanted to comment that our Halo 2 Articles seem to be a bit...inferior to the rest. For example, the level walkthroughs, images, and general content aren't that wonderful for Halo 3 as compared to the others (books, Halo: CE, Halo 3, etc) Just a note. Cheers. GeneralÌṂρεσάḹόґMy 18:44, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :I was thinking that the Halo Combat Evolved articles weren't so good as the rest, and that the Halo 2 articles were better. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 13:48, 30 October 2008 (UTC) A quick suggestion for the sitenotice. When it comes to linking to youtube videos, it's great when you put "&fmt=18" at the end of the link. It makes the video high quality. So http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yopn5QbO2XQ would be http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yopn5QbO2XQ&fmt=18. --[[User:KillerCRS|'Kwarshinator']]-(contact)- - 04:29, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :Good idea. Mr. Halonerd Message Me 16:46, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Can't get Avatar to upload. It just gives me the little white box with the red "x". Help? Spartan E94 00:35, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :Its has something to do with the internet you have, your graphics/video card, or the current version of your CPU (EX. XP service Pack 2, not 3) isn't good. Same, its happening to me. The pics are just, maybe, well, to high qualitly....Generalkits34 ::Thanks for the response. Yeah I have Vista Home Premium, if it matters. But I see a lot of people uploading their BNet profile pictures as their Avatars on here, so why won't it let me do it? Spartan E94 06:53, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Action Figure Just wanted to say if there is any stuff on McFarlane's Halo 3 Action Figures, leave it to me.[[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 22:44, 24 October 2008 (UTC) :Ah, yes. I forgot that we had changed our ethos to "anyone can edit" to "anyone can edit with whateveryournameis' permission." 00:26, 25 October 2008 (UTC) ::Ok, I'll rephrase that; I'll be doing lots of work with the Action Figure's page. You can count on me to get most info on them. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 00:00, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :::This site is depending on you man. --[[User:EwCDnaudee419|''Councilor Εw C 'Dnaudee]] Battle Net Administrators 10:22, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Main Page Under Halo: Combat Evolved on the main page, you should add a link to the Halo Trial article since it was actually an important part to the PC version. :It was just a demo version. Not much significance there... KAC- 15:14, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Password? Can someone please tell me how I edit my password? Spartan E94 05:26, 27 October 2008 (UTC) :Change your password in . 08:13, 27 October 2008 (UTC) 4 Years Old Halopedia is only 4 years old? I thought it was older than that. Halo came out a long time ago. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 21:37, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :Meh...considering that the Wikia project didn't come out until around that time...:P Death Lines and Barriers Is there an article on dead lines (points where you die by crossing) or barriers (vehicle barriers)? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 17:27, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Help Hi There, I am new to this game world. I brought new XBox 360 and my first game choice was Halo3. Now, I am playing it but I don't have too many enemies. On startup it shows me only few options. 1) Solo game 2) Campaign 3) Forge 4) Theater 5) Custom Solo game option only take me to the jungle combat. I don't see anything in theater option. When I select custom, there are few options to select Map & other stuff. Can you guys help me how to do settings inside the game & how to set difficulty level so that I can have real experience of my first game. Note: I don't have XBox live membership & my console is not connected to internet(although I have high speed internet). Do I need XBox live membership & my console should connect to internet, to get full Halo 3 game experience? Do in this gaming would, Do companies release regular updates (like MS office or any software)? If yes, then should I keep my game be updated? Thank you very much in advance for your time & answers. -New Gamer :Hello, New Gamer You should make a profile here if you want to know more. About your questions: The solo starts the campaign. The first level is the jungle. For theater, you need to have played a level, or at least played something. In theater, you can view the game in third-person, or from other angles. To change difficulty, go to campaign and you can change it. You ''do not need xbox live to play the full Halo 3, but you will not be able to play over Live. Updates will be sent over xbox live, so you will need it. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 18:01, 13 November 2008 (UTC) *Solo Campaign - All games basically have levels. The solo campaign takes you to level 1. Completing this takes you to level 2 and so on. You won't need Xbox Live membership to get a good experience from the game. *Campaign - This lets you go back and choose a level to play. You can only play levels you've unlocked, so you'll need to go to Solo Game first. *Forge - This is good for game experience. It allows you to edit the objects and weapons on a multiplayer map (You don't need xbox live for this). This can be very fun, imaginative etc. *Theater - Another nice tool. You can go back and watch the levels you played. You need to play a game first. The tool allows you to basically do what you ca with a DVD. Play, pause, rewind etc. You can record clips and save them. This requires no gameplay, as you're just watching what you did the day before. *Custom - Custom games. Create your own games, meaning you can adjust the weapons useable on a multiplayer map, player settings such as health and shields, weapon settings, like unlimited ammunition etc. This is good for two or more players. When you get Xbox Live, another option is available that allows you to access the Matchmaking lists. These are where you can play assorted gametypes against people all around the world. Xbox Live isn't required to have a good time with Halo, but it can certainly add to the experience. Ti[[User talk:HaloDude|'ger']] [[w:c:halofanon:User:HaloDude|'rr']] 19:22, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Action Figure Categories Can someone help label the action figures with Categories, like Category:Spartan Action Figures or Category:Elite Action Figures? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 17:56, 13 November 2008 (UTC) I'm sure once people see the categories on existing articles, they'll end up adding them to olther articles too. Should be a simple task. Ti[[User talk:HaloDude|'ger']] [[w:c:halofanon:User:HaloDude|'rr']] 19:12, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Playstation Halo? Is there a Playstaion 2 version of Halo? I remember seeing a guide about it and the Xbox one doesn't say "Only for Xbox". [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 18:17, 14 November 2008 (UTC) As far as Bungie's said, they were trying to get it working on several platforms before the Microsoft aquisition. They didn't make much progress on the PS2 version, though, and after the aquisition Microsoft probably didn't want to give its competition its hottest new IP. --'Councillor Specops306' - Kora 'Morhek 04:15, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :Is the "only for xbox" thing not there because it's for PC, too? Halo 2 has vista and it still says "only for xbox". [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 03:21, 15 November 2008 (UTC)